The Pied Piper
|season=2 |number=12 |image=File:The Pied Piper title card.jpg |imagewidth=300px |airdate=February 5, 1990 |writer=Alan Moskowitz |director=Allan Eastman |previous=Time to Reap |next=The Deadliest Disease }} "The Pied Piper" is the twelfth episode of the 2nd season of the War of the Worlds TV series. Plot The human-alien hybrid boy, Adam, is sent to infiltrate the Creche, a human institution where children with "superior" abilities are genetically engineered. Suzanne forms a bond with Adam and hopes to dissuade him from bringing the other children into the Eternal's grasp. Synopsis The first-born alien, grown to the equivalent of a nine-year-old, languishes for lack of emotional nourishment. Malzor sends him to the Creche, an experimental school where Martin Daniels is secretly raising genetically-engineered children. Adam will be healed there and will also obtain information on Martin's experiments. Martin calls Suzanne to help discover Adam's identity. When Adam is found not to be human, Martin has Suzanne escorted out of the building. Adam uses telepathy to win over the children and kill the staff. Returning by night, the team discovers the murders. They pursue Adam, who leads the children towards the Morthren headquarters. Suzanne persuades the children not to go with Adam, who returns with his stolen data. Notes *This episode includes a clip from the episode Breeding Ground. Quotes Cast Episode Cast *Jared Martin as Harrison Blackwood *Lynda Mason Green as Suzanne McCullough *Adrian Paul as John Kincaid *Denis Forest as Malzor *Catherine Disher as Mana *Joel Carlson as Adam *Ron Lea as Martin Daniels *Lisa Jakub as Julie *Tanja Jacobs as Miss Gholston *Dominic Cuzzocrea as Bill *Marc Marut as Patrick *Michael Copeman as Man *Nadine MacKinnon as Mrs. Daniels Episode Crew *Directed by Allan Eastman *Teleplay by Nancy Ann Miller *Story by Alan Moskowitz *Produced by Jon Anderson and Frank Mancuso, Jr. *Original Music by Joe Delia *Cinematography by Maris H. Jansons *Film Editor - Tim Williams *Casting - Susan Forrest *Production Designer - Gavin Mitchell *Art Director - Rolf Harvey *Set Decorators - Gareth Wilson and Greg Chown (uncredited) *Costume Designer - Delphine White Makeup Department *Jenny Arbour - Hair Stylist *Inge Klaudi - Makeup Artist *Jordan Samuel - Assistant Makeup Artist (uncredited) Production Management *Lan Lamon - Post-Production Supervisor *Susan Murdoch - Production Manager *Nan Skiba - Assistant Production Manager *Robert Wertheimer - Executive in Charge of Production Second Unit Director or Assistant Director *Mike Crain - Second Assistant Director *Don Granberry - First Assistant Director *Chris Lamon - Third Assistant Director *David Warry-Smith - Second Unit Director Art Department *Dan Bezaire - Property Master *Greg Chown - Lead Set Dresser *Malcolm Glassford - Lead Set Dresser *Bruce Grant - Lead Props *Henry Jesiak - Lead Set Dresser *Ken Sinclair - Set Dresser *Stuart Land - Sculpted Main Title Alien Hands (uncredited) *Andriy Pereklita - Props: Second Unit (uncredited) Sound Department *Tim Archer - Re-Recording Mixer *Gary Daprato - Foley Artist *Rick Ellis - Re-Recording Mixer *Steve Foster - Dialogue Editor *Terry Gordica - Post Audio Supervisor *Don Grundsten - Boom Operator *Dennis Hill - Foley Artist *Anthony Lancett - Sound Effects Editor *Tom Mather - Sound Recordist *John Sievert - Foley Artist *Mark Wright - Dialogue Editor Special Effects *Nancy Howe - Prosthetics Assistant *Andrew Kenworthy - Prosthetics Designer *Marianne Klein - Special Effects Coordinator Camera and Electrical Department *Christophe Bonnière - Director of Photography: Second Unit *Jon Cassar - Camera Operator *Jeff Hohener - Second Assistant Camera *Michael Iwan - Grip *Scott Keates - Grip *Alan Lennox - Best Boy *Bruce Macaulay - Still Photographer *Michael "Flash" McDonald - Electrician *Steve Morrison - Electrician *David Moxness - Gaffer *Daniel Narduzzi - Key Grip *David Pamplin - Best Boy Grip *Glen Treilhard - First Assistant Camera Casting Department *Gabrielle Iviney - Extra Casting Costume and Wardrobe Department *Isabel De Biasio - Wardrobe Mistress *Gina Mandelli-Rossi - Assistant Costume Designer Editorial Department *Stewart Dowds - Assistant Editor *Gary Mueller - Film Transfer Coordinator *Gary L. Smith - Post-Production Executive Location Management *David Coombs - Location Manager Music Department *Steven Cohen - Composer: Main Title Theme *Music Performed by Joe Delia *Fred Mollin - Composer: Main Title Theme Transportation Department *Eddie Bowman - Transportation Coordinator *Jeff Steinberg - Picture Vehicle Coordinator Other Crew *Aileen Bell - Studio Manager *James F. Breithaupt - Production Accountant *Janet Gayford - Production Secretary *Susan Marucci - Continuity Supervisor *Sheri McGrath - Script Coordinator *Deborah Nathan - Script Consultant *Susan Perry - Assistant to Producer *Ginger Reynolds-Smith - Assistant to Executive Producer *Regina Robb - Production Coordinator *Rick Schwartz - Executive Production Consultant *Jim Trombetta - Story Editor *Pat Turner - Paralegal References External links *[https://www.imdb.com/title/tt0744056/ The Pied Piper] at IMDb *Antithesis: The Pied Piper (War of the Worlds 2×12) at TrenchcoatSoft Interactive Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes